


Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [15]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 16, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Snowball Fight, Snowman, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: What started as a simple snowball fight soon results in the return of an old friend.





	Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Snowball fight/building snow people.
> 
> A little sequel to one of my earlier stories in this series; 'Some People Are Worth Melting For' which can be found on my profile.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!

 

* * *

The sound of laughter grew louder with each step that Hecate took in the hopes of finding Ada to spend some time with her. They had been busy lately with preparations for the holiday’s that they had barely seen each other since they returned from their cabin getaway.  
  
Upon nearing the grounds, she could make out a speck of pink in the distance who seemed to be currently in a snowball fight with Miss Drill and Miss Bat. Two against one was hardly fair, but Ada seemed to be holding her own much to her amusement. Quickening her pace, she was only a few feet away when she saw Dimity aim a snowball straight at Ada with a smirk. Hecate could only watch in slow motion as Ada ran out of the way causing the snowball to miss the Headmistress by mere inches. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky.  
  
The laughter around her seemed to stop as everyone looked towards the scene in horror.  
  
“I’m so sorry, HB,” Dimity said with a nervous smile watching as Miss Hardbroom wiped the snowfall from her face with a scowl.  
  
“Oh, you will be sorry, Miss Drill when I’m finished with you,” Hecate growled as she used her magic to form a series of snowballs and aimed them straight at Dimity watching in satisfaction as a few impacted against her chest and arms.  
  
“Alright, you’ve made your point,” Dimity shouted sighing with relief when the snowballs ceased their fire. “But the game is on.”  
  
The girls crowded around their teacher’s loudly cheering as they watched Dimity and Gwen face off against Ada and Hecate.  
  
“Who do you’ll think will win?” Mildred asked Enid and Maud who watched in fascination.  
  
“HB and Ada, it’s got to be,” Enid replied jumping up and down when Ada’s aim missed and she managed to smack Mr Rowan Webb in the face instead.  
  
The girl’s heard Ada mutter an apology to the wizard, but it was already too late as he joined in on the fun. Now it was three against two, it seemed Hecate and Ada’s chances of winning we're going to be greatly reduced.  
  
“Helllooo.”  
  
The three girls jumped at hearing the familiar childlike voice behind them causing them to turn in disbelief and shock as they saw Wren standing behind them, wearing the pink jumper Miss Cackle had given him.    
  
“How are you here? Miss Cackle turned you back into a drawing.” Maud stated sharing a look with Enid and Mildred.  
  
“You built me,” Wren said simply causing Mildred to look over at the spot where she had started to build her snowman only to now see the spot empty and the snowman gone.  
  
“Your magic can bring snow to life as well as drawings?” Maud said in wonder as she looked over at her best friend.  
  
“I don’t know.” Mildred started only for the rest of her words to be drowned by the other girl’s cheering at the snowball fight currently taking place.  
  
Wren rushed forward his eyes widening in excitement. “Oh a snowball fight, I’ve always wanted to see a snowball fight.”  
  
Enid and Mildred tried to grab Wren’s jumper, but the snowman was too fast as he rushed past the other girl’s and out on to the field.  
  
Hecate smirked ready to aim another snowball at Dimity when she felt something tightly grab her legs causing her to stumble. Looking down, her eyes widened, “Wren?”  
  
“Hellooo.”  
  
“This shouldn’t be possible,” Hecate whispered, but before she could inquire further she looked up in time to see one of Gwen’s snowballs aiming directly at her. Unable to move with a snowman clinging to her legs, she dived to the ground the snowball missing her by inches.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada called rushing over to her deputy only to stop in her tracks when she saw Wren smiling up at her.  
  
“Miss Cackle,” Mildred called rushing over to the Headmistress.  
  
“I should have known, Mildred Hubble,” Hecate muttered standing up and started to brush the snow from her robes.  
  
“Mildred, care to explain why our friend has returned?” Ada looked at each of the girl’s over her glasses.  
  
“I’m not too sure, Miss Cackle. I was building a snowman, then there was the snowball fight, then Wren just seemed to have appeared.  
  
“You mean this isn’t one of your drawings?” Hecate asked perturbed as she looked down at Wren who gave her a bucktooth smile. “But he is wearing the jumper Ada gave him.”  
  
“No, Miss Hardbroom. I don’t know how he came to life, but this is the snowman I built and I may have based him off my drawing.”  
  
Hecate frowned knowing if there was anyone who knew about how Wren came to life, it was the snowman himself.  
  
“Ada, what’s going on?” Dimity called walking over.  
  
“Our match will have to be put on hold for the moment, Miss Drill. Be sure to inform the girl’s and keep them busy while Hecate and I deal with an old friend.”  
  
“An old friend?” Dimity asked stopping in her tracks when she saw Wren hugging Hecate’s legs. “I see. Looks like you’ve adopted a snowman, HB. Congratulations.” The sports teacher laughed only for it to end when a snowball hit her in the chest.  
  
“What?” Dimity looked down to see Wren grinning up at her with an innocent look on his snowy face.  
  
“Oh, it’s so on little snowman.” Dimity grinned when a cough caught her attention to see Ada tilting her head in the direction of the girls. “But it will have to wait until later.”  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of Wren, “Okay, Wren, I need you to tell me how you came to be here?”  
  
“It was your magic.” The simple and innocent answer caused Hecate and Ada to share a look of uncertainty.  
  
“That’s no possib…” Hecate started only for her eyes to widen realising that Wren was right.  
  
“Hecate, what does he mean?” Ada kneeled down next to her deputy.  
  
Hecate inwardly sighed, “To put it simply, Ada the magic I used to make the snowballs come to life that I attacked Dimity with, a few missed their target and must have hit Mildred’s snowman instead making him come to life.”  
  
Ada had never heard of magic being able to bring snow to life, then again she hadn’t been aware of magic bringing drawings to life either, but it happened.  
  
“What do we do now, Miss Cackle?” Maud asked the question that everyone was inwardly thinking.  
  
"Since he was originally made of snow, I doubt the spell we used the last time won’t be of much help. Our only other options are; we wait until the winter season is over… or you can use the method you thought about the first time around Hecate.”  
  
“But if you wait until the winter season is over, he’ll melt.” Enid pointed out the obvious.  
  
Ada looked at Enid sadly, “yes, he will and it was an option that neither of us was happy to go along with the first time around. The question is will be able to look after a snowman all year around? He is quite a handful from what we’ve already seen.”  
  
“He is, Miss Cackle, but he seems to like Miss Hardbroom,” Mildred said softly looking at the scene behind Ada as Wren chatted away to HB in excitement.  
  
The headmistress turned and smiled, “yes he does.” Ada agreed, ‘and I think the feeling is mutual.’ She thought to herself remembering their conversation last week.  
  
“Oh, I’ve always wanted to see Spring, and Summer, and Autumn,” Wren said twirling around in the snow. “What does heat feel like?”  
  
Hecate sat in the snow wondering how to answer, “It’s warm with a promise of the growing seasons to come.”  
  
“Wow, that sounds beautiful. I can picture the skies being so blue, relaxing under the sun. We can build sandcastles and eat ice cream.”  
  
Hecate sat and listened to Wren rattle off everything he would like to do feeling her heart sink into the pit of her stomach that he would never get the chance to experience any of it. In the past, she would never have the time or patience to deal with Wren the way she did now, but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the snowman. He was only looking to make friends and fit in with the world around him, much like she had done herself many years ago. Her eyes widened realising she had just compared her feelings to that of a snowman. She really was going soft, but she didn’t want to be the cause of Wren’s unhappiness. Weighing up her options she came to a decision, knowing she would later regret what she was going to do.  
  
“Wren, would you like to see the other seasons other than winter?”  
  
Wren stopped twirling and looked at her in hopefulness. “I would love that more than anything.”  
  
“Miss Hardbroom, he’ll melt,” Enid said pointing out the obvious.  
  
“What does melting mean?” Wren asked his new friends confused.  
  
Ada looked down at Wren sadly. “It means that because you are made of snow and ice, you won’t be able to stay in the sun for more than a few seconds.”  
  
“So, I would be a puddle?” Wren said in sadness.  
  
“I’m sorry, Wren.” Ada said kneeling in front of the snowman who ran into her arms hugging her close. “your hugs are warm, yet I’m not melting.”  
  
Ada pulled back slightly, “that’s because body temperature isn’t that warm.”  
  
Hecate watched the scene feeling any regret she would later feel disappear. “Wren, what if I told you there was a way I could make you stay without the risk of you melting? Would you take it?”  
  
Wren looked up at Hecate, “Yes, I want to stay with you, Ada and my friends.”  
  
Ada looked up at Hecate, “Are you sure about this? It will be a huge responsibility, and I’m not too sure what his Greatness will make of us adopting a talking snowman.”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know, Ada. I’ll take full responsibility for him.”  
  
“We’ll share the responsibility together. Besides, I’ve grown fond of him, he’s simply adorable.” Ada said bopping his carrot.  
  
“So will we.” The girls said causing Hecate to raise an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Ada smiled, “well, now that Wren’s fate has been decided, Hecate would you like to do the honours?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure, Ada.”  
  
Ada rose to her feet and stood over by the girls as they watched Hecate summon a white ball of light in the palm of her hand and started to twist it between her hands causing the light to grow brighter. They could hear Wren squeal in excitement as Miss Hardbroom released the ball of light in Wren’s direction. The light seemed to split and danced around him before the balls of light reconnected above his head, and formed a grey fluffy cloud.  
  
The girls gasped in shock when they saw the snow begin to fall from the cloud above Wren’s head that seemed to follow him everywhere.  
  
“My own personal flurry.” Wren jumped in excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He ran to Hecate and hugged her tightly.  
  
“You’re welcome, Wren, just don’t make me regret my decision. There will be some rules that you’ll have to adhere to if you are going to stay with us.”  
  
“I understand completely.” He said with a smile.  
  
“Oi, HB are you ready for round two?” Dimity said bouncing a snowball in her hand, flagged on either side by Gwen and Algernon.  
  
Hecate looked at the girls and Wren with a smile, “care to join us?”  
  
“Absolutely.” The four of them shouted as they started to throw snowballs at their opponents.  
  
Ada stood by Hecate as they both watched the heartwarming scene unfold. “I’m proud of you, Hecate.”  
  
“Do you think I made the right decision?”  
  
Ada looked up at her with a loving smile, “most definitely. I’m sure he will fit in well at Cackles. Mother will simply love him.”  
  
Hecate smiled when she saw Wren wave them over to join them. “I think we are being summoned, Ada.”  
  
“Yes, it would seem we are. I think it’s time we rejoin our colleagues and beat Dimity, Gwen, and Algernon at their own game.” Ada said with a mischievous smile, leading them back over to rejoin the fight.  
  
With the sound of joyful laughter filling the air and the woman she loved by her side, Hecate finally felt at peace. This was where she belonged. This was home.

 


End file.
